Cichy anioł
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Samotna pani patolog odkrywa, że w życiu czasem warto poczekać, by nasze najskrytsze marzenia w końcu się ziściły.


**Cichy anio****ł**

Samotność zawsze była obecna w życiu młodej pani patolog. Była niczym słaniający się za nią cień, którego pomimo najróżniejszych prób nie mogła się za wszelką cenę pozbyć. Przyzwyczaiła się do takiego życia. Nie była typowym odludkiem, ale robienie wielkiego _show_ wokół swojej osoby również nie należało do rzeczy, które lubiła. Odkąd sięgała pamięcią ludzie zawsze przyczepiali jej łatkę szarej myszki. Dziewczyna nie do końca zgadzała się z ich opinią, jednak nigdy nie miała odwagi zaprzeczyć. Nie chodziło tu o wstyd czy strach przed wyśmianiem. Gdzieś w środku zdążyła już zaakceptować tą nieśmiałą część siebie i żyła z nią podejmując z dnia na dzień ciężką i monotonną walkę. Przyjaciele i rodzina nie mogli zrozumieć jaki diabeł kazał jej wybrać pracę w kostnicy. Matka lekarki zawsze była przeciwna i wiele razy namawiała ją do zmiany miejsca zatrudnienia. Wtedy zawsze rozmowa kończyła się kłótnią i kolejnym spędzeniem świąt samotnie w Londynie. Kobieta lubiła tą pracę. Była tu tylko ona. No, może nie licząc kilku kolegów pochowanych w zamkniętych szufladach.

Molly uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Lubiła podchodzić do pracy z dystansem. Usiadła z kubkiem kawy w opustoszałej już stołówce szpitalnej i ugryzła kawałek ciastka, które zakupiła za kilka funtów przy kasie. Chwyciła do ręki gazetę i przejrzała najświeższe wiadomości. Nagle poczuła jak jedzenie staje jej w gardle. Na pierwszej stronie gazety widniało zdjęcie Sherlocka, a pod nim widniał wielki napis „Scotland Yard w spisku z Sherlockiem Holmesem". Dziewczyna przeczytała kilka pierwszych zdań, gdzie od słów _oszust_, _samobójstwo_, _psychopata_ i _świr_ zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Prędko zgniotła gazetę i odłożyła nadgryzione ciastko.

- Brukowce zawsze wyszperają, nawet z najgłębszego kubła, jakiś temat, Molly. – odezwał się nad nią męski głos, który szatynka rozpoznałaby wszędzie.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała z przerażeniem na detektywa.

- Zwariowałeś? Co zrobisz jeśli ktoś cię tu zobaczy? Co jeśli już ktoś cię widział? Przecież… Przecież nie możesz się pokazywać. Sam tak powiedziałeś…

- Zwolnij trochę – rzucił lekko brunet i usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczyny biorąc z talerzyka jedno z jej ciastek.

- Możesz zjeść wszystkie, jeśli chcesz. – napomknęła nieśmiało i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Cukier tuczy. Poza tym kradnie witaminę B1.

Pani patolog dokończyła swoją porcję smakołyka i upiła trochę kawy zerkając niepewnie na detektywa.

- Jesteś pewien, że nikt cię nie obserwuje?

Sherlock pokręcił głową i zaczął skubać kawałki czekolady w ciastku.

- Wszyscy zostali już wyeliminowani. Dzięki Irene nawet kilku w południowej części Azji.

Molly zwiesiła wzrok i poczuła ukłucie zazdrości na wspomnienie Tej Kobiety. Choć nie miała okazji poznać jej osobiście, z tego co usłyszała od Johna oraz po tym jak zauważyła, że Sherlock prześwietlał jej telefon nie czuła do niej szczególnej sympatii.

- Więc ona, ta Irene… pomogła ci? – spytała niewinnie.

- Nie, zabiła dwójkę ludzi, bo miała zły dzień – odparł sarkastycznie brunet i oparł się o siedzenie.

Szatynka splotła nerwowo dłonie. Chwyciła drugie ciastko i zjadła je czując dyskomfort, ponieważ mężczyzna cały czas bacznie ją obserwował.

- Tydzień temu twoje ulubione jeansy zablokowały ci się w pasie, a ty teraz siedzisz i opychasz się tym obrzydlistwem. – mruknął z politowaniem Sherlock.

- Nie zablokowały! – pisnęła Molly – Mówiłam ci, że to przez zmianę płynu. Zmalały w praniu.

- Zablokowały się.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta. Jak ktoś tak uroczy i niezwykle przystojny mógł być równocześnie zimny i do bólu sarkastyczny?

- Co tutaj robisz? – spytała chcą przerwać ciszę.

Detektyw usiadł prosto i postukał kilka razy palcami w stół. Odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Przyszedłem ci podziękować.

Szatynka spojrzała zdziwiona na mężczyznę.

- P-podziękować? – zająknęła się.

- Tak, drugi raz tego nie powtórzę.

Brunet sięgnął ręką za siebie i dopiero teraz Molly spostrzegła, że przyszedł on z niewielką torbą przewieszaną przez ramię. Detektyw położył na stole pewną sumę pieniędzy ułożoną w równe trzy stosy i podsunął je dziewczynie pod nos.

- Co to jest? – spytała tamta marszcząc brwi.

- Banknoty. Taki materialny środek, dzięki któremu możesz zakupić sobie nowe spodnie.

Szatynka spuściła głowę i westchnęła cicho.

- Możesz przestać brać tak wszystko do siebie? To irytujące.

- Może gdybyś w końcu przestał mówić tak okropne rzeczy w moją stronę, nie musiałabym się tak przejmować! – powiedziała głośno Molly i wstała. Swoim nagłym wybuchem zdziwiła nie tylko samego detektywa, ale też siebie. Wzięła głęboki wdech i odsunęła od siebie pieniądze.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili wywrócił oczami i z powrotem oparł się o siedzenie.

- Są dla ciebie. Mycroft śle pozdrowienia.

- Nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy, Sherlock. – warknęła szatynka i spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na mężczyznę. – Ty naprawdę myślisz, że zrobiłam to wszystko dla pieniędzy? Przyjaciele nie robią takich rzeczy. Jeżeli już robią coś to… no wiesz, robią to z dobroci serca. – Molly zarumieniła się lekko. – To znaczy… M-miałam na myśli, że przyjaciele pomagają, gdy jesteś w potrzebie. Pomagają bezinteresownie.

Speszona dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i chrząknęła cicho. Znów poczuła na sobie to czujne spojrzenie bruneta, co jeszcze bardziej wprawiło ją w zakłopotanie.

- Ocaliłaś mnie.

Te dwa słowa wypowiedziane z ust Sherlocka sprawiły, że drobne serce pani patolog roztopiło się niczym rozgrzane na patelni masełko.

- Ja… Ja zrobiłam tylko to, o co mnie poprosiłeś… - rzekła niemalże szeptem dziewczyna i spojrzała na swoje stopy, który stały się nagle niezwykle ciekawym obiektem do obserwacji.

Kątem oka ujrzała jak detektyw podniósł się i zbliżył niebezpiecznie zabierając jej jedyną wolną przestrzeń.

- Mycroft zapewni ci ochronę, kiedy wyjadę. Nawet jeśli pozbyłem się wszystkich ludzi Moriarty'ego, to każdy z was powinien mieć przez jakiś czas zabezpieczenie.

- Wyjeżdżasz? – spytała Molly i zdobyła się na uniesienie swojego wzroku. _Błąd! Błąd! Błąd! _Po co to zrobiła? Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią niezwykle intensywnie szukając czegoś. Szatynka poczuła jak jej kolana stają się miękkie.

- Muszę opuścić Anglię. Zatrzymam się w Telford na kilka miesięcy.

- Co z Johnem? – spytała cicho próbując nie pokazać po sobie jak wielkie emocje targają nią w środku.

- Jedzie ze mną. Czeka na mnie pod szpitalem. – odparł detektyw i chwycił z siedzenia torbę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Schował do niej pieniądze i powiesił ją na prawym ramieniu dziewczyny. – Mycroft nie da ci spokoju, jeśli tego nie przyjmiesz.

Szatynka nieśmiało zacisnęła palce na pasku torby. Uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust i cofnęła się do tyłu kilka kroków.

- To do zobaczenia – powiedziała cicho i odeszła w stronę drzwi.

- Molly?

Dziewczyna przystanęła i odwróciła głowę spoglądając pytająco na mężczyznę.

- Dlaczego akurat ja?

Szatynka poczuła jeszcze większe wypieki na twarzy niż przedtem.

- Obrażam cię, wykorzystuję w każdej możliwej sytuacji, a ty nadal pozostajesz po mojej stronie i mi pomagasz. Tyle, że nie jako _przyjaciółka._ – Sherlock prychnął pod koniec i ponownie zbliżył się do kobiety.

Molly zaczerpnęła powietrza i w pierwszym akcie paniki zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Wiem, że pod tą maską jest gdzieś ukryta dobroć w tobie – odezwała się szeptem i spojrzała w oczy detektywa. Poczuła gdzieś głęboko w środku, że czas w końcu zrobić krok do przodu i chociaż spróbować. Wspięła się na palce, gdy nagle za nimi otworzyły się drzwi.

- Sherlock, dzwonił Mycroft… - John urwał widząc przed sobą dwójkę ludzi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc zażenowanie na twarzy przyjaciela. – Nieodpowiedni moment?

- Nieodpowiedni może dla ciebie, John. Tym razem nie masz przed sobą gołej kobiety. – prychnął detektyw.

Molly spojrzała na obu mężczyzn i spuściła głowę. Zachowała się jak idiotka. Wygłupiła się przy Sherlocku po raz kolejny. Zrobiła to, co potrafiła najlepiej – wycofała się do tyłu, gdy poczuła jak ktoś zaciska rękę na jej łokciu.

- Nie dokończyłaś – rzekł detektyw i odwrócił dziewczynę w swoją stronę.

Molly spojrzała zszokowana na bruneta i zerknęła na powstrzymującego się od uśmiechu Johna. On chciał. Sherlock tego chciał. Inaczej nie zatrzymałby jej i nie wypowiedziałby tych słów. Szatynka przełknęła ślinę i ponownie podeszła do mężczyzny. Wspięła się na palce i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego pełnych ustach. Na ustach, o których śniła, o których marzyła, by choćby przez chwilę móc je musnąć. Po całym jej ciele wybuchło milion iskier, a serce niemalże wyskoczyło z piersi. Zamknęła oczy i położyła dłoń na policzku Sherlocka. Po chwili usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie doktora i prędko otworzyła oczy. Cofnęła dłoń i odsunęła się od bruneta. W głowie szumiało jej od nadmiaru uczuć i wrażeń.

- Napisz mi, jak dojedziesz na miejsce. – rzekła do Sherlocka i nie wiedząc czemu czym prędzej czmychnęła z pomieszczenia. Nie pożegnała się z Johnem kompletnie zapominając o jego obecności. Pchnęła drzwi i zbiegła po schodach na sam dół. Wpadła zmachana do jedynego miejsca, w którym marzyła by teraz się znaleźć. Osunęła się na podłogę i dotknęła palcami swoich ust, które jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami złączyły się z wargami detektywa doradczego. Po tak długim czasie wiedziała, że warto było czekać tyle lat na tą krótką chwilę. Sherlock był sam. I ona także. Oboje czuli się samotni i czasem nierozumiani przez resztę świata. Czuli się dobrze wśród trupów i nie przeszkadzał im widok pokiereszowanych ciał. Molly uśmiechnęła się. Może istniał cień szansy, że była ona cichym aniołem dla Sherlocka Holmesa?

4


End file.
